Some electronic devices are wearable on a human body. These electronic devices are typically referred to as wearable devices. Among the wearable devices, there is a head-mounted electronic device such as a head mounted display (HMD).
The HMD is worn around a user's body part (for example, a user's head) and provides a virtual reality (VR) environment to the user. The provisioning of the VR environment may mean that a screen and various user interfaces (UIs) for implementing a VR are displayed and provided.
If the user takes off the related-art HMD and then the user or another user puts it on, a different screen from a screen displayed at the moment when the HMD was taken off may be displayed according to a view point of the user. Therefore, if the user wants to show an image displayed on the HMD to another user and an eye direction of the other user is different from that of the user, an unintended screen may be shown to the other user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.